Confusion
by TheBearsDoodle
Summary: Sakuno wakes up in room that she has never been in, or has ever seen. She walks out to a man she seems to remember a bit but can't put her finger on it. Set when they are 23/24 years old. Rating can be considered T .
1. Confused and not with directions

Hello RyoSaku fans! This is my first fanfic so be as honest as you want!

Disclaimer: POT does not belong to me at all!

Hope you enjoy and please PLEASE write reviews I would really it enjoy it! And give suggestions also :D

* * *

A muffled sound was heard under the enormous white comforter. A girl popped her head out of the covers only to discover that she wasn't in her room, or even her house. She tried hard to recall what had happened the night before. The name of this girl was none other than Sakuno Ryuzaki. She checked her surroundings to make sure she wasn't stuck in her dream world still.

_This place (room) looked very expensive and royal _thought Sakuno.

Sakuno came to the conclusion that someone with millions and millions of dollars could only afford a room such as this. The one thing Sakuno couldn't quiet figure out was where was this place and how did she even end up there. Sakuno was about to get up when she realized that she was naked. She turned red as a cherry (not at the fact that she saw herself naked but the fact that someone else has obviously seen her naked). She tried to search for her clothes only to find a large white dress shirt that seemed to have belonged to a man. After she put it on she got up, she felt the ground slip from underneath her, and luckily she grabbed the side table to steady herself. Her head was pounding, and she felt like ripping out her brains. As Sakuno slowly walked to the door that was parallel to the bed she found that she had to steady herself by holding onto the wall. She slowly opened the door, to find an extraordinary looking living room decorated in all white furniture, she felt like she was at one of the furniture shops set up with living room scenes and such. She stumbled into the living room, only to sit on a white leather stool at the kitchen island that was near the living room, you could also say that these two rooms were connected. Sakuno came to another conclusion, that this was obviously a penthouse for a billionaire/millionaire. She suddenly spun herself around to see a very good-looking man wiping his hair with a towel. Sakuno blushed even redder than she had before. She got up and bowed at the man, only to discovered a confused expression etched on his face, it slowly than turned back to a cold harsh looking one. His eyes traveled down her body only to come at rest at her chest, which seemed to be the most exposed part (due to the fact that the shirt was somewhat see through). He walked past her into the kitchen where he rested the towel around his neck and grabbed what seemed to be a ponta from the fridge. He gulped it down quickly.

"A-ano…gomen nasai, but may I ask where I am…?" said Sakuno.

The man's golden eyes flashed towards her, smirking he replied,

"It's not surprise you won't remember considering you were pretty drunk last night. You're in my penthouse and you're also in my dress shirt." Said the mysterious man pointing to the shirt that Sakuno was now wearing.

"My name is Ryoma. Echizen Ryoma." Said Ryoma.

Sakuno's face turned into a surprised one as she figured out that this was the famous Echizen Ryoma. THE Echizen Ryoma, you know the one who has won the Grand Slam title for the past 5 years, world's number one, and Japan's savior in the tennis world.

"A-ah Echizen-san gomen nasai!" stuttered Sakuno as she had a full out blush creep up on her face.

She bowed vigorously exposing her chest even more. Ryoma walked up to her and trapped her between his two arms, which were the perfect size, not to muscular like a body builders but not to lean to be mistaken as gummy worms, just perfect.

"Sak-un-o" whispered Ryoma into Sakuno's ears in a very low sexy voice.

Sakuno immediately felt a spark shot down her spine; she tried to escape when Ryoma nuzzled his face into her neck, earning a gasp from Sakuno. Sakuno could smell his now dry hair, it smelt like old spice (authors note: ya I now, very vague, but I don't know what sexy men's hair smell like. I don't want to put something like strawberries because that's too girly.) It was also amazingly soft, his locks were green-ish black-ish and green when he stepped into direct sunlight. He finally lifted his face off of Sakuno's neck, only to discover a madly blushing Sakuno. He walked away, smirking in the process.

"E-Echizen-san m-may I know where my clothes are?" nervously asked Sakuno. "Meet me back in the bedroom" replied Ryoma as he turned around only to see blushing Sakuno.

Sakuno heard a door shut and shuffling inside the room that she exited out of, that room was most likely the bedroom. She blushed at the thought of her and Ryoma having sex.

_Oh Kami-sama. I must have lost my virginity…Oh Kami-sama please forgive me!_ Chanted Sakuno in her mind as she slowly started walking to the door.

She creaked open the door to find half naked Ryoma staring at her with a devilish smirk on his face.

_He looks so attractive! Okay Sakuno calm down! Crap he has a six-pack…how did I get in this state in the first place?_ Thought Sakuno to herself.

"Echizen-san a-ano may I know where my clothes are?" a nervous Sakuno asked. Ryoma made quick strides towards Sakuno and trapped her again between his arms so that she wouldn't escape.

"Hn, but you have to do something for me…" said Ryoma in a low seductive voice. Sakuno started to shake at the thought of Ryoma asking her for pleasure using her body.

"I want you to be my maid. You know the kind that clean the house, wash the dishes and do whatever their 'masters' tell them to do." Ryoma said.


	2. New home, New people, new rivials

He slowly got up to standing position that was now looking down at Sakuno. _Damn she looks so cute and innocent. _

_Her blush is the most attractive thing about her besides her body _thought Ryoma. "Why would you ask me to be your maid?" asked a surprised and weak Sakuno. Ryoma started at her with a questioning look, "I thought you said that you just got fired from your job last night and that's why you were at the bar drinking yourself to death." Replied Ryoma, "okay if you don't want it I can always find someone else". "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu Echizen-san, I accept." Said Sakuno in a quiet voice.

She was quite grateful that Ryoma wanted her to work for him, but was hoping that he didn't feel pity for her, well its not like she had any choice anyways she was about four months behind on her rent bills for her apartment, and grandmother's medical bills.

"Alright than you will start today, and will live here for the rest of the time that you will be working for me. We will go grab your stuff in 10 minuets so be ready. Oh by the way your clothes are in washroom." Said Ryoma has her turned away and started to change in to a plain white V-neck shirt and dark jeans.

_Everything is going to fast. I just met him and he has offered me a job and a place to live in. I feel like I know him from somewhere…oh well I have job, but it is weird that he has offered me a job without even knowing anything about me… _suspiciously thought Sakuno.

Sakuno changed into her clothes and waited by the front door twiddling her thumps. Ryoma picked up the keys from the bowl that had to many keys to even count and opened the door. As he stepped into the hallway he coldly turned back to Sakuno and gestured her to follow, Sakuno obeyed and followed him. It was quiet hard to keep up with him so Sakuno was practically jogging. Instead of taking the elevator Ryoma decided to take the stairs from his 25-story penthouse all the way down to the garage. Sakuno had no choice but to follow Ryoma, she heaved a sigh as she began descending down the 26 flights of stairs (including the one that lead to the basement garage). They final reached the bottom, where Ryoma maintained his pace and Sakuno had to slightly increase hers. Ryoma walked up to shiny black BMW and stepped in, he unlocked Sakuno's side and Sakuno slipped in awkwardly. Ryoma stared the car and asked Sakuno where she lived. Ryoma started to drive; stealing side-glances at Sakuno who was curiously looking out the window watching the scenery change rom the rich to the rundown section of the city.

"Here," said Sakuno very quietly.

Sakuno slowly got out of the car and made her way to a very down apartment. Ryoma followed taking in the scenery, he watched Sakuno as she smiled at the person at the front desk and asks him where the landlord was. The man pointed to a door that was about to come off its hinges. Sakuno quietly knocked on the door, only to have a rude grunt singling for her to come in. She stepped into the dimly lighted room.

"What is it?" Said the dirty looking man from behind the desk.

"A-ano Sato-sama I will be moving out today, I have found another home. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu for allowing me to live here." Said Sakuno, politely.

"You have to pay for your rent first," said the man.

"Sato-sama please allow me to give it to you next I will-"

"Here take this, 3500 in American dollars. Come on Sakuno." Said Ryoma in a cold voice.

"Tchi, whatever. You must leave immediately." Said the gruff looking man.

"A-arigatou Sato-sama." Said Sakuno nervously.

Sakuno quickly shuffled out of the room, only to run into Ryoma's back.

"A-ah gomen nasai Echizen-san!" said Sakuno as she began bowing.

"Hn." Replied Ryoma, "what floor are you on?".

"Ah I can get my stuff by myself you can wait down here. Bitto ni anata o sanshō shite kudasai (see you in a bit)." Said a gleeful Sakuno.

"Oh, Doumo arigatou gozaimasu Echizen-san! I will pay it off!" said a smiling Sakuno as she stepped into an elevator, leaving behind a slightly blushing Ryoma, who was trying his best to hide it.

Sakuno hurriedly packed her all her stuff and quickly came down. She had 2 large suitcases and 3 large handbags on her shoulders. Ryoma snatched away the two large suitcases which were quiet heavy but felt light to him because of all his vigorous tennis training. Sakuno quietly followed Ryoma back to the car only to discover people staring at the car and Ryoma. A loud squeal of voices could be heard from one section of the large group that was now gathering around the BMW. "EEEKKK IT RYOMA-SAMA!" yelled one girl form the front of the group,

"RYOMA-SAMA MARRY ME PLEASE! IM OF LEGAL AGE! HERE HAVE MY BRA! HAVE MY VIRGINTY ALSO!" said a girl as she flung herself onto him."

Ryoma just coldly brushed past the girls and unlocked the back of his car so that he could place the suitcases in the trunk. He unlocked both his and Sakuno's side and the both hurriedly slid in the car. Sakuno quietly giggled at the fact that Ryoma had so many girl fans, Ryoma quizzically looked at Sakuno. He started the engine and drove off back to the penthouse. The ride was quiet but Ryoma always liked it that way, Sakuno also didn't mind, in fact her head was about to pop with all the things that were running through her mind. They arrived at the penthouse; Ryoma brought the luggage while Sakuno carried the bags. They both stepped into the elevator until a women put her hand out stopped the elevator from closing.

"Ko'nichiwa Ry-o-ma-kun" said the lady in a very seductive voice; the lady didn't even notice Sakuno until she almost feel because of her clumsiness. Sakuno noticed that this lady was very beautiful, like the ones you would see in a very high-end magazine, she had on a red blouse that exposed a lot of her chest and a black pencil skirt that fitted her curves perfectly. This woman also had long straight black hair with side bangs; her hair fell all the way down to her hips.

"Oh Ko'nichiwa…Ryoma-kun why don't you introduce me to your friend." Said the lady while glaring at Sakuno.

"Hn, this is Sakuno, my maid. This is Mizuki Sadahara, my neighbor." Said Ryoma in bored tone.

"Ko'nichiwa Sadahara-san" said Sakuno while bowing politely,

"Hm, well I have to go. Ja ne Ryoma-kun!" said Mizuki as she hurriedly stepped out of the elevator.

Sakuno and Ryoma also got off at the same floor as Mizuki (well they were at the very top floor its not like they could go anywhere else). They proceeded to Ryoma's penthouse; he opened the door only to discover a Himalayan cat staring up at both of them. The cat walked away as Ryoma stepped in and Sakuno following him. "Follow me." Said Ryoma in a monotone voice.

Ryoma led both of them into a large room, it had its own bathroom, a large closet, large white canopy bed in the middle and two large windows that made up for the two missing walls with the bed between, other than that it looked like a guest bedroom.

"This is your bedroom, bathroom's over there is my room, and it's upstairs." Said Ryoma as he placed Sakuno's stuff near the door and left.

"Arigatou Echizen-san!" yelled Sakuno while blushing.


	3. Remembering

Thank- you everyone for taking the time to view my story! Thank-you for those who put this story as a story on their favorites list! YAY! Anyways…please leave review, suggestions and concerns. Thank-you: D

* * *

Sakuno unpacked her things and decided to take a bath. She entered the bathroom only to discover that it was half the size of her room, she gasped at how beautifully it was decorated. As she finished up her bath she got dressed in cotton shorts and a louse cotton shirt. Sakuno let her hair down, and preceded to the mirror, as she was looking at her self she discovered she had long lean legs that any guy would go crazy over, and curves that could leave a guy with a nosebleed for a week, not only that but her wavy brown hair cascaded down her back all the way to hips, Sakuno smiled and made her way out into the hallway.

_So I wasn't in Ryoma's room last night was I _thought Sakuno to herself.

She walked into the living room only to discover a bored looking Ryoma in an athletic outfit with a tennis bag slung over his shoulder and a Fila hat on his head drinking a Ponta in the kitchen. She blushed at how good he looked; he smirked when he saw Sakuno blushing.

"Ill be gone for 3 hours, I have tennis practice so ill be back at around 6pm. I'm picking up take out do you want anything?" asked Ryoma in a now bored expression.

"Its okay I can cook for both of us," said Sakuno nervously, "anything you want to have Echizen-san?"

"Beef Sukiyaki" replied Ryoma.

"Hai Echizen-san!" said Sakuno enthusiastically.

"Ja ne" said Ryoma as he left.

Sakuno started on working on the food, she had finished at around 5:30. She decided to explore the penthouse. She discovered there were about 4 other guest bedrooms and 6 washrooms, a library with a few books, an indoor tennis court (talk about a large penthouse), and a den. The den is what interested Sakuno so much; there was a large glossy wooden desk with a leather chair. There were around 75 trophies and plaques aligning the wall of the den and a flat screen across from the desk. Sakuno heard the front door opening and quickly raced back to the kitchen to see a tired looking Ryoma, throwing all his stuff onto the white leather sofa. He took notice of Sakuno by nodding her way and ascending upstairs to his room. He came down about 20 minuets later with a fresh looking face. He sat down at one of the many leather stools at the kitchen island. Sakuno got out two bowls and put the Sukiyaki into them careful not to spill any on her hands or on the stove. Luckily it was still warm, when they stared eating. They both ate in silence, when they were finished Sakuno took their bowls and put it into the dishwasher.

"That was good Sakuno…. Ryuzaki" said Ryoma.

Sakuno turned around to Ryoma with a very surprised look on her face.

" H-how do you know my full name?" asked Sakuno nervously, she was scared. "Middle School and high school." Replied a bored looking Ryoma, but secretly he was having fun.

_Oh my goodness! This is Ryoma the one I had a crush on for such a long time! Wahh! That's why he hired me! How come I haven't noticed? Baka Sakuno! Baka! _Thought Sakuno as she beat herself up for not remembering.

"Oh and I liked it when you called me Ryoma-kun." said an amused Ryoma.

He left a bright red faced looking Sakuno in the kitchen,

"Goodnight Sakuno or should I say Ryuzaki?" said Ryoma has he continued ascending up the stairs.

That night Sakuno couldn't sleep properly, as she kept twisting and turning in her bed.


	4. Don't Do This to Us

Sakuno woke up to the front door closing, and light beaming in through her windows.

_Urgh where am I? Oh ya that's right I'm a maid…for ECHIZEN RYOMA oh my gosh I have to get dressed!_ Thought Sakuno as she ran around her room getting dressed. She ended up settling with a light yellow sundress that stopped just above her knees, she also decided to braid her bangs to the side so that when she works they won't be in her way.

_Maybe this is too much to be wearing as a maid and not only that but a working maid _thought Sakuno as she looked in the mirror.

She ended up deciding that she has to go out anyway to buy groceries. Sakuno slowly made her way to the kitchen to start on breakfast; she looked at the clock on the microwave that read 8:30am. She decided to make miso soup for her and Ryoma. She started, when Ryoma started to slowly walk down the stairs taking her in fully.

"Oi, Ryuzaki what's for breakfast?" asked Ryoma in a monotone voice.

Sakuno's body went completely stiff as she answered Ryoma, "M-miso s-soup, Echizen-san."

"I thought I told you to call me Ryoma-kun like you did before" said Ryoma with a harsh sounding voice.

"H-Hai Echi- I mean Ryoma-kun" said through a very blushing face.

Sakuno final turned around to see Ryoma staring at her with his head rested on his arm, and he was shirtless.

Sakuno sweat dropped _does he ever wear a shirt?_

She placed a bowl in front of him, which he looked at very hungrily.

"Itadakimasu" muttered Ryoma before he started to eat; Sakuno said the same but in a quieter voice.

_I'm in the same house, same room as my long time crush! Sakuno get a hold of yourself! I thought I got over him when he left for America for the second time… why does my stomach feel like this? He looks the same, except for the fact his hair grew a bit longer and right now its messy, which makes him look so much sexier…he grew pretty tall also, and his eyes oh my god! They are so amazing! _ Thought Sakuno while staring at him.

"Ryuzaki, its rude to stare you know," said Ryoma while smirking.

"A-ah gomen Ryoma-kun," replied Sakuno, "a-ano Ryoma-kun…I heard the door closing this morning…did you go out?" asked Sakuno nervously as she spooned her miso soup, trying to avoid all eye contact with Ryoma.

"Hn, I go on 7 kilometer jogs every morning. I usually wake up at 7:45." Replied Ryoma.

He finished his food and put the bowl into the dishwasher, leaving to go into the living room to cuddle up with his cat and watch a re-run of a tennis match from all the way back in 1996 _most likely his father's _thought Sakuno with a slight smile on her face.

"Oi Ryuzaki, this is Karupin by the way." Said Ryoma pointing to the cat in his lap. Sakuno walked up to where Ryoma and Karupin where sitting, as she leaned down Ryoma grabbed her hand and gently yanked her towards him making her fall on top of him. Sakuno was to slow to even react and now her face was only 2 inches away from his, he slowly brought his face closer to hers when he was about to capture her lips when the doorbell rang, Sakuno immediately shot up with a very red face, Ryoma got up slowly; he looked very angry as he made his way to the front door _I'm going to kill who ever ringed the doorbell on that damn door. _

He opened the door only to discover Mizuki dressed in very short shorts and a western blouse that was tied up at the bottom standing outside his door with a very innocent look etched on her face.

_Geez is this women a porn star or something she's always dressed like this, tch its disgusting, _thought Ryoma.

"Ohyao Ryoma-kun!" said Mizuki.

"What do you want Sadahara?" questioned Ryoma in a harsh voice trying to keep his cool.

"Ryoma-kun I have two airline tickets to Hawaii! Would you like to come with me?" asked Mizuki as she batted her perfect eyelashes at Ryoma.

Ryoma just started at her with a bored expression on his face, "no" replied Ryoma as he slammed the door shut leaving a stunned and fuming Mizuki outside.

Ryoma messaged his temple indicating a headache. He saw Sakuno staring at the door wide eyed with her small mouth in the shape of an "o", _damn she looks so fricken cute. I remember in high school guys would be all over her but she never said yes to any of the guys that asked her out. Wait…does that mean she was a virgin when I had sex with her…? Crap I took away her purity; Ryuzaki-sensei is going to kill me. Oh well I'm glad it was me and not a different guy. _Thought Ryoma with a smirk.

"Oi, Ryuzaki," said Ryoma in cool voice,

"H-Hai Ryoma-kun?" asked Sakuno in a surprised tone.

"Can we finish our kiss?" asked Ryoma innocently,

"N-nani R-Ryoma-kun?" asked Sakuno with wide eyes quiet taken back.

Suddenly Ryoma started to walk towards Sakuno, and Sakuno trying to walk back ended up falling on top of Ryoma. Sakuno let out a slight gasp when she noticed their positions; Ryoma quickly flipped both of them over making him on top. Sakuno closed her eyes too scared to look Ryoma in the face, she felt his breath on her face, and it was warm but had a cool feeling to it. Ryoma's lips gently brushed Sakuno's ear where he whispered in a low sexy voice,

"Don't you need to buy groceries?" Sakuno opened her eyes suddenly to see Ryoma getting up and holding a hand out to her.

_How did he know I have to go get groceries? And what was that just now? TO MANY QUESTIONS SAKUNO! One step at a time…._ Thought Sakuno to herself.

Sakuno was blushing crimson when she got up.

"A-ano Ryoma-kun?" started Sakuno timidly,

"Nani, Ryuzaki" asked Ryoma in cool voice,

"can you take me to the grocery store? I'm not very sure where it is…and well I have a bad-"

"Sense of direction." Said Ryoma as he cut of Sakuno.

Sakuno just blushed and turned away hoping he didn't see it.

_This is not the Ryoma I use to know…this one is so…flirty. Why have things become so fast between the two of us? We just met after 11 years and he acts as if we had a thing back then, _thought Sakuno.

"Okay we'll go. I'll meet you here in 10 minuets, but I have to do something first," said Ryoma as he briskly walked up the steps to his room.

Sakuno slowly walked to the bathroom to freshen up when she felt nauseous and very dizzy. She used the wall to steady herself as she walked to her bathroom. She reached the toilet and started to vomit everything she had to eat that morning. She slowly got up feeling very empty inside, she felt for the door that led her into her room. Sakuno changed her clothes, and put on a baggy blue t-shirt with grey sweat pants. She tied her hair up in a low ponytail. Sakuno noticed something, she hadn't had her period for week now and it was supposed to come two days ago. Sakuno started wide-eyed at the mirror.

_My stomach, there's a bump, its small, but its visible…I'm…. pregnant…How? When? Who? Who…Ryoma-kun. No no no this can't be happening! We just had sex one time! Kami-sama please don't do this to him or me please, _thought Sakuno as tears started to fall down her face, blurring her vision.

Ryoma was standing in front of Sakuno's door, when he heard a person sobbing inside. He barged in, making sure that Sakuno wasn't injured. He slowly made his way to Sakuno; careful not to scare her he touched her shoulder gently almost tapping.

"A-ah Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno through tears.

"What's wrong Sakuno? Why do you start to cry at everything?" said Ryoma with an expressionless face.

"I-I-I-I'm p-pre-pregnant," said Sakuno through sobs.


	5. Are you going to leave me?

Thank-you for all the views from all across this means a lot to that people are actually reading my stories! :D  
Again if you have time please review and leave suggestions :)

* * *

_Did I hear her right? Did she just say she's pregnant? As in with child? No no I don't want children, at least not now, my tennis carrier is on its peak of perfection. She must be trying me to give her some money, by saying she's pregnant…Wait how do I know if she's even pregnant and if she is it might not be my child. It can' t be my child. Can it? _Thought Ryoma to himself as he stared at Sakuno sobbing into her hands.

"Did you get a pregnancy test yet, or are you assuming? You know you could just be getting fat." Said Ryoma coldly.

"R-Ryo-Ryoma-kun why are you so mean? I-I-I'm pre-pregnant and this is how you t-t-treat me?" asked Sakuno angrily through sobs.

"Get up," said Ryoma while looking away, "lets get a pregnancy test."

Sakuno slowly got up and wiped her tears away. She was trembling and Ryoma took notice, he grabbed Sakuno by the hand gently and swung her on his back (again gently). Sakuno didn't care right now all she cared about how she was going to tell her Oba-chan. Sakuno buried her face in Ryoma's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"R-Ryoma-kun I-I can walk, can you please put me down?" asked Sakuno softly, still shaking.

"Yadda." Replied Ryoma (*yadda means no).

Sakuno softly giggled which left Ryoma baffled. They reached the basement garage where Ryoma put Sakuno into the passenger seat of his BMW, as he was getting out of Sakuno's side he hit his head, Sakuno immediately burst into laughter, with tears streaming down her face. Ryoma glared at her as he got into his side,

"A-ano Ryoma-kun we have to go to Oba-Chan's house first." Said Sakuno as she finished up her fit of giggles and laughter.

Ryoma went to decline when he saw how scared Sakuno's face looked. He looked away and drove off to Sakuno's old house. They arrived at the house, when Ryoma parked in the driveway he got out and started walking to the front door, with Sakuno right behind him. Sakuno ringed the doorbell, where Ryuzaki-sensei (Oba-chan to Sakuno) opened the door, she smiled so happily when she saw Ryoma and Sakuno together but it worried her that Sakuno looked scared and as if she was crying this whole morning.

"Come in you two, ah Ryoma you are starting to look more like your perverted father everyday." Said Ryuzaki-sensei with a smile.

Ryoma looked annoyed, he got scared when Sakuno started to talk,

"Oba-chan I'm pregnant…" said Sakuno while looking down at the floor.

"Who is the father?" asked Ryuzaki-sensei sternly,

"Ry-Ryoma-kun is" whispered Sakuno.

Ryuzaki-sensei glared at Ryoma, "of course it would be, he was raised by that perverted old man."

"Oba-chan please don't blame Ryoma for this. Its my fault." Said Sakuno still afraid to look her in the eye.

"Sakuno its alright, well not that its okay to get pregnant before your married but you too love each other right?" asked Ryuzaki-sensei.

Sakuno blushed deep red, while Ryoma blushed slightly while looking away.

"That's a good enough answer for me." Said Ryuzaki-sensei as she brought both of them into a tight an embrace,

"Ryoma take care of her and Sakuno I love you, don't forget that. I will always forgive you." Said Ryuzaki-sensei in a smooth loving voice.

Sakuno and Ryoma left, and headed off to the pharmacy were Ryoma went in and bought a pregnancy test, while Sakuno waited in the car nervously. Ryoma drove home faster than he ever has. He again grabbed Sakuno and flung her onto his back as he made a mad dash to elevator. Sakuno was blushing the whole time, when they reached the penthouse Ryoma quickly unlocked the door ad ushered Sakuno in quickly.

"Take the test Ryuzaki. Go." Said Ryoma in a monotone voice.

Sakuno emerged from the washroom.

"Ryoma-kun I'm…I'm…pregnant." said Sakuno with a smile on her face.

"Ryoma-kun I can leave. I know this child and I will be a burden on you so I can always find another ho-"

"No. I promised Ryuzaki-sensei that I would take care of you and the child, so I will. I'm not a coward Ryuzaki," said Ryoma as he cut Sakuno off.

Sakuno smiled at Ryoma, which made him blush. Ryoma felt his legs move closer to Sakuno, he grabbed her wrist just as she was turning around and captured her lips, first slowly than it became intense with Ryoma penetrating into Sakuno's mouth with his tongue. When Ryoma needed air he separated from her and laid his forehead on hers, he gently touched her stomach and felt the bump that was growing.

_My child. Mine. The one that I helped to make. Is there really a person growing inside her?_

The whole time Sakuno was blushing crimson red; _he's smiling, while touching my stomach. He kissed me…why? _

She smiled slightly at the expression Ryoma would give when he felt something move inside. The days moved by faster and Sakuno grew bigger each time. Ryoma each time took notice of how big Sakuno's breast were getting, and how big her stomach would grow. Two weeks later Sakuno had slightly grown (stomach has grown) and they had to go to the doctor to check up on the baby. As Sakuno stepped into the waiting room she saw woman with huge stomachs straining to tie their shoelaces and men, most likely their husbands, helping them, she looked over to Ryoma who had an expressionless face. Sakuno grabbed a magazine about being a mother while Ryoma was flipping through a tennis magazine. Luckily no one had paid any attention to Ryoma (since he is big superstar). A woman entered the room alone, but the thing that was so different was the fact that she was all alone, she heard other women whispering around her about how she has no husband because her husband had left her since she was having a baby.

_What if Ryoma leaves me when the baby comes? Maybe he really doesn't want a baby…He's going to leave me _thought Sakuno as tears started to fall from her eyes. Ryoma looked over at Sakuno when he noticed that there were tears streaming down her face, he started to panic but kept his poker face on.

"Stop crying, " said Ryoma in a cold voice, which he thought was pretty comforting. "Ry-Ryoma-kun are you g-going to leave me?" asked Sakuno while trying hard to choke back her tears.

"No." replied Ryoma in monotone voice;

Sakuno felt her heart start to pump faster and her face become redder each time and she quickly wiped away her tears. Ryoma and Sakuno were finally called into the room, where they did a sonogram.

"Mrs. Ryuzaki it may be too early to say but your child may be a boy. 80% boy 10% girl." Said the doctor.

Sakuno smiled at the thought of another boy inside the house.


	6. Welcome home RyomaWelcome baby

Sakuno was overjoyed at the news the doctor had given.

_I'm having Ryoma's child, my long time crush, tennis number one, and sexiest man alive. _Thought Sakuno as she stole glances at Ryoma on the drive home.

That day Ryoma kissed Sakuno like never before. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Sakuno was on her the last day of her 8th month; Ryoma was off at the US Open. He was now in the finals, which should have started about 5 minuets ago. Sakuno searched for the remote, when she turned on the TV she saw Ryoma, her boyfriend (yes they are now a couple if it wasn't obvious) was winning with a score of 40-Love. Sakuno proudly clapped her hands together and started praying that Ryoma would win, when suddenly her water broke. Sakuno felt the largest cramps start inside her stomach, it was unbearable, she reached for the phone and dialed 119 (emergency in japan). The paramedics came and took Sakuno to the hospital; their Sakuno had an emergency C-section.

"Miss, may we know your name please asked one of the nurses as Sakuno started to regain her consciousness.

"A-ah Sakuno Ryuzaki, ano where's my baby?" asked Sakuno in a groggy voice with a worried expression.

"He's right here Miss. Ryuzaki, healthy and well. Do you have a husband or anyone we can contact?" asked the nurse.

_Wait did she just say he? Ryoma is going to be happy as ever! A boy a boy! _Thought Sakuno with a bright smile on her face.

"A-ah yes I do. My boyfriend, but he is away on business. Umm my Oba-chan, you can find her number in my bag." Replied Sakuno with a huge smile on her face. Shortly after Ryuzaki-sensei appeared in her normal pink tracksuit,

"Sakuno! Congratulations! Does Ryoma know?" asked Ryuzaki-sensei in an over joyed voice.

"Oba-chan! Arigatou and no, remember he's in America playing in the US Open. I think he's match is still going on…do you know the score." Asked Sakuno in a curious voice.

"Sakuno it's no time to get worked up over a score, and I had one of the nurses call Ryoma for you, they said he should be back tomorrow afternoon," said Ryuzaki-sensei in a caring voice, "may I hold him?"

"Of course Oba-chan!" replied Sakuno.

The baby looked exactly like Ryoma, with little specs of green hair staring to sprout from his head and golden-brownish cat eyes, Sakuno smiled. Ryuzaki-sensei passed him to Sakuno; Sakuno then cradled the baby as if it was the most precious thing in the world (it was to Ryoma and her), unknowingly Sakuno started to cry tears of joy, they leaked down her perfect face falling gently on the bed sheet.

Ryoma finished his game that he won. He won the US Open for the 5th time in a row, though it was a tough battle but Ryoma still had the right to say "Mada Mada Dana". He walked off the court to his bench and drank some water after he shook hands with his opponent. He got his trophy and had pictures with the linesmen and umpire along with his opponent. As he walked off the court he waved to the audience, which erupted in cheers and roars for Ryoma. Ryoma slung his tennis bag over his shoulder and grabbed his business bag and left with the crowd still cheering loudly. He went into his change room where his trainer and coach congratulated him, he found several dozen girls outside his door, but he pushed past all of them with ease. He stepped into the awaiting car at the back of the arena, which drove of into the direction of his hotel. He quickly stepped inside and stepped into the elevator quickly also. He brushed past all the screaming fans and into his suite; he peeled off his shirt and shorts and stepped into the shower. After 20 minuets of showering he looked at his cellphone, which had 10 missed calls from his family and friends. He listened to the first one were it congratulated him, and so did the rest of them. When he got to the last one he heard Ryuzaki-sensei's voice speaking in a joyful tone, "Ryoma, Sakuno just had the baby, it's a boy! Come and hurry home, Sakuno really needs your help with picking a name, and she really needs you." Said Ryuzaki-sensei.

Ryoma sat there starting at the phone screen, with a shocked expression on his face, he quickly got up and started frantically packing his stuff. He rushed off to the airport were his private jet was awaiting him. He sat in silence, trying to think of names for the baby boy.

_I'm…I'm a father…with a baby boy…a boy! Sakuno, I wonder how she is…Sakuno…I think_

"I love you," said Ryoma out loud without even realizing it.

His jet landed in Japan at 1 in the afternoon. Ryoma told the driver to drop off his stuff at the penthouse after he drove Ryoma to the hospital. Ryoma frantically looked around the hospital for a nurse.

"Nurse, where is Sakuno Ryuzaki?" asked Ryoma in a calm voice.

"Room 213 Mr. Echizen. I was just looking after her. May I have an autogra-" but Ryoma had already taken off and did not hear what the nurse said.

Ryoma burst into the room to see a tired Sakuno sitting up in the bed cradling a small bundle in her arms. Sakuno looked up surprised and then smiled which made Ryoma blush. Ryoma walked over to where Sakuno was and planted a kiss on her lips, surprising Sakuno in the process. He reached out a touched the babies face gently.

"A-ano Ryoma-kun…what do you think we should name the baby?" said Sakuno still trying to get over the fact that Ryoma just kissed her so casually.

"Ryu" said Ryoma very simply, while still touching the babies face.

"Ryu" said Sakuno as she rolled the name around on her tongue.

"I like it! Ryu…baby Ryu" said Sakuno with a smile plastered on her face.

Sakuno turned to see Ryoma smiling at the Ryu; it was the most caring smile she had ever seen.

_We are a family now Ryoma, Ryu and me! A family with Ryoma-kun…Thank-you Kama-sama for letting me loves Ryoma-kun and Ryu._ Thought Sakuno in her head, while smiling.


	7. Surpris

Im sooooo sorry i haven't updated in long time! I have no excuses...Anyways i know this is really short and all but i hope you like it! Im curently writing the 8th chapter so no need to worry...i hope :D

* * *

Sakuno and Ryoma left the hospital with no trouble (no paparazzi trouble that is), Ryu kept crying because of the fact that he was hungry on the way home. Ryoma took note that he would have to buy a baby seat for Ryu, _I'm a father…God Ryu cries a lot…poor Sakuno…crap I have a tournament next week, and training today at 6. Sakuno might be mad…I think I'm going to skip, _thought Ryoma as he drove to the penthouse. Sakuno was able to stand and walk so she got up out of the car with Ryu in her hands and a bag that had her stuff and started to walk towards the elevator when Ryoma snatched Ryu from Sakuno's hands. Sakuno looked at Ryoma very surprised and shocked than she looked at Ryu who was now sleeping in his father's arms. Ryoma ushered Sakuno in and closed the elevator door, they got up to there floor and as soon as they were about to open the door and go in Mizuki came out of nowhere staring daggers at Sakuno, which made Sakuno cower. "Ohyao Ryoma-kun! Awe who is this cute baby?" asked Mizuki in a sickly sweet tone. "Ryu," said Ryoma very simply, "Awe kawaii! Whose is it?" asked Mizuki. "Mine and Sakuno's," said Ryoma bluntly while staring at Mizuki expressionless. "A-A-Ah. Good luck Ryoma-kun…" said Mizuki in a very shocked state, as Ryoma stepped into the penthouse closing the door behind him.

Ryoma put Ryu down on the couch where he would sleep securely (well at least that's what Ryoma thought), but Sakuno being the mother who always freaks out took Ryu from the couch and placed him in her lap and the kitchen island.

"Ryoma-kun, I know you have a tennis training session today and I think you should go to it. Ryu and I will be okay. We will always support you in everything you do." Said Sakuno as she reassuringly smiled at Ryoma. Ryoma started at her blankly, while walking over to her. Ryoma supported himself using his elbow on the island so that his face was now inches away from Sakuno's. Sakuno looked up at Ryoma's golden eyes while blushing crimson, as Sakuno was about to look away Ryoma pulled a black small box out of his back pocket, and held it up to Sakuno who looked very confused. "Marry me." Said Ryoma saying almost as a command, "Ry-Ryoma-k-kun…" said Sakuno in a whisper.


	8. Authors Note

Hey guys! So i have been working on my art that is why i only had time to update my newest story, but i will soon be updating this one either by the end of the month or next month. no need to worry i will eventually update. Thank-you for your continual support in me writing this story and i promise i will update at least two new chapters next time i update. YAYY! Happy summer :)

* * *

TheBearsDoodle


	9. Big Answers

Sakuno started at the ring inside as it sparkled against the black box. She slowly nodded her head letting the tears stroll freely down her face. She was happy not sad, she wanted to hug him forever to have this moment forever but of course all good things couldn't last.

Ryu started to cry calling attention to both of them that he was clearly upset about something. Sakuno looked down her lap remembering that she was holding Ryu.

"Ah! Ryu-chan goman-nasi! I'm so careless." Said Sakuno as she held Ryu tight.

Ryoma quickly snatched Ryu away from Sakuno and coldly looked into the mini version of him.

"Don't cry for pointless reasons Ryu. That is very unmanly and uncool." Stated Ryoma as he tried to give advice to his newborn son.

Ryu immediately stopped crying and looked at Ryoma cutely. He giggled and pulled the green locks of his father. Ryoma got annoyed at his son's actions so he quickly gave Ryu to his mother.

"Mou Ryoma-kun, you can get that angry over such little things." Stated Sakuno as she bobbed Ryu and herself.

"That child must take after my father." Coldly replied Ryoma as he went to go sit on the couch.

Sakuno giggled at her fiancés action. Her fiancé…they were finally together, thought Sakuno while smiling to herself.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Ryoma curiously as he opened a can of ponta.

"Ah? Oh nothing. Ryoma-kun put that can down! You are so unhealthy. Let me cook something for you." Said Sakuno while grabbing the can from Ryoma and placing it on the counter of the island.

Sakuno handed Ryu to Ryoma who was now angrily sitting at the kitchen island holding his child. Ryoma was to observe in Sakuno's movements around the kitchen he didn't notice Ryu reaching out for the Ponta can. Ryu finally grasped it victoriously and started to sip it, until it spilt all over him and his father. Ryoma looked down at his lap and grunted in annoyance at his son's stupidity. He slowly got up, his shirt soaked and his child completely soaked. Instead of crying Ryu started to giggle and slosh around in his wet onesie.

"Sakuno?" called Ryoma while looking down at him and his dripping son.

"Um, nani Ryoma-kun?" asked Sakuno as she turned around.

Sakuno burst out laughing at the two. They look so much alike, thought Sakuno while trying to contain her laughter.

Ryoma slightly annoyed gave Ryu to Sakuno and stripped off his now purple ponta shirt. Sakuno immediately blushed and turned away.

"Sakuno, can you wash this for me?" asked Ryoma seductively while hugging Sakuno from behind.

"U-uh h-ha-hai!" replied Sakuno as she looked at the ground.


	10. FINAL

Life was getting busier for all of them. Ryu grew up so fast and now it was his 6th birthday. He was looking out of the window of his grandfather's temple at his mom running around getting everything ready.

"Ryu, what are you doing?" asked a husky voice.

"Ah dad! I was watching mommy run around like a chicken." Replied Ryu cheekily.

"Mm, I see." Replied Ryoma as he turned away leaving a mini him staring out the large windows.

"A-ah o-ohyao R-Ryu-k-kun." Said a small girl with long braids.

"Hn." Replied Ryu as he observed the girl in front of him. He remembered her, mommy told me she was from the tennis club! Geez her hair is so long. Thought Ryu as he regarded the girl from head to toe.

"D-do- y-y-you re-remember me?" asked the girl blushing.

"Hn, your name is Misa Sakura." Stated Ryu.

Ryu had an amazing memory for his age, and just like his father excelled in academics and tennis. He was usually expressionless unless it came to his mother and father. He had made many girls fall for him, by his cute looks and brains, but Ryu was too young to realize all this.

"Ryoma look! Ryu has a cute girl talking to him!" exclaimed Sakuno while jumping up at down.

"Hn, the boy has good taste." Replied Ryoma while resting his chin on Sakuno's shoulder and hugging her from behind.

* * *

"A-Ano Ryu-kun w-w-would you like t-to b-be my chemistry partner?" asked Misa quietly while fiddling with her twin braids.

"Hn, Sakura (Misa's last name) when are you free?" asked Ryu while packing up his things.

"Arigatou Ryu-kun," beamed Misa as she hugged her book closer to her body, "and today would be fine…that is if you are free."

"Hn, I have tennis practice after school but wait for me by the courts, we can go to my house." Replied Ryu while leaving.

Ryu now 16 years old looked exactly like his father when he was 16. He attracted many girls along with many fan clubs devoted to him. The only girl he seemed to be close with was Misa Sakura, who had a very similar appearance to his mother. She was not out of the ordinary, she sucked at English but excelled in every other subject, she was decent at tennis and was not as loud as the other girls. Misa had long brown hair that was usually tied up in one long ponytail that hung below her waist swinging around freely. She wore her school uniform with pride and honor making sure not to wreck it. Misa was not as sociable with other people, like her friend Levy was, but that didn't stop her from talking to Ryu when they were small.

"Ah Ryu-chan! Over here!" exclaimed a girl with large breast.

"Ah sempai, I'm sorry but I need to go home." Replied Ryu stoically.

"This will only take a second Ryu- chan. I need to take a few pictures of you for the yearbook." Stated the sempai while drawing out her camera from the bag.

"How about later sempai?" reasoned Ryu while scanning the area for Misa.

"A-ah hai Ryu-chan. Je na!" said the sempai while running back to the school building.

"R-Ryu-kun." Gasped Misa when Ryu grasped her hand in his.

"I'll lead the way." Emotionlessly replied Ryu while dragging Misa off.

"We're home!" yelled Ryu from the front door.

"Sorry for interrupting." Said Misa blushing at the contact between her and Ryu.

"Welcome back Ryu! Welcome to my home Misa-chan." Greeted Sakuno.

"Ryoma! Your son is home!" yelled Sakuno from the front door.

"Hn, I'll be right down!" yelled back Ryoma from upstairs.

"Come in Misa-chan." Gestured Sakuno.

"Arigatou Mrs. Echizen-sama." bowed Misa as she thanked Sakuno.

"No need to call me Mrs. Echizen just call me Sakuno." Replied Sakuno while running off to the kitchen to grab something for the two.

"Ah Ochibi you are home. Who is this? She your girlfriend?" teased Ryoma while walking to the kitchen.

* * *

"Shut up oyaji! No one wants to hear your voice." Replied Ryu annoyed.

"Ah Ryoma our boy is growing up!" exclaimed the happy and excited Sakuno while looking down the aisle at the now approaching figure of a women bathed in white.

"Sakuno quiet down." Replied Ryoma while squeezing Sakuno's hand.

The wedding ceremony flew by. It concluded with wishing Ryu and Misa off to their honeymoon.

"That boy better be careful." Stated Ryoma while holding Sakuno's hand.

* * *

Ryu now fully established as the world's best tennis player was now married to the women he had always loved, Misa Sakura. The only thing that was left was to give their parents the grandchildren that they so ever craved for.

"Daddy! Look what Kyra did! She spilt juice on me!" angrily exclaimed Nate as he showed his father the evidence.

"Calm down Nate. We can clean that up, right Misa?" asked Ryu while taking off his son's shirt.

"Hai! Don't get sad over such little things." Stated Misa.

Ryu looked at his wife and smiled. How did he get so lucky? This life, his family, his parents? Everything was bliss.

**END**

* * *

thank-you everyone for your support! I'm finally done both stories I honestly hoped you enjoyed this! and as you can see it did not end with Sakuno and Ryoma, but rather Misa and Ryu and their life.

But i can assure you that nothing bad happened to Sakuno and Ryoma they are living happily ever after!

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**


End file.
